Helado de chocolate
by Tete93
Summary: Cornamenta...¿Y si yo fuese gay?- preguntó Sirius después de dudar un momento. /El helado no se come con tenedor! Viñeta para el reto "Primum" del for "The ruins" SLASH/YAOI James/Sirius


**Bien… he terminado mi segundo Slash! Feliz! Bien esta vez es una viñeta para el reto "Primum" del foro "The ruins".**

**Nombre: **Helado de Chocolate

**Palabras: **1496 (jaja aun son menos de 1500 XD)

**Pareja: **James/Sirius

**Advertencia: **Por si no era claro esto es Slash es decir chico/chico, si no les gusta no lo lean y asunto olvidado (homofóbicos NO leer)

**Disclaimer: **Siguen sin pertenecerme desgraciadamente, pero algún día lograre que J.k. Rowling me los regale.

**Bien, no los entretengo más… a leer:**

**HELADO DE CHOCOLATE**

Eran las diez de la mañana del domingo, el sol daba directamente a la torre de Gryffindor y se colaba por las ventanas de los dormitorios, en su mayoría vacios, a excepción del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso, en el cual se encontraba un chico bastante apuesto, de ojos grises que daba la impresión de ser plata liquida y un brillante cabello negro que a pesar de estar despeinado le daba un aire de elegancia indefinible, aire que no perdía a pesar de estar echado en su cama despreocupadamente, en bóxers y una camiseta blanca toda manchada del helado de chocolate que estaba comiendo.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y entró el mejor amigo de este, James Potter, quien estaba lleno de lodo sobre su túnica de Quidditch, haciéndola parecer café en lugar de roja, y además parecía de un humor terrible.

El peor entrenamiento de la vida – Se quejó James mientras se sacaba la túnica de Quidditch y se limpiaba la cara y brazos con una toalla –

¿El gran James Potter no tolera un poco de lodo? – preguntó Sirius en tono burlón –

Los de Slytherin se aparecieron en el campo mientras entrenábamos y comenzaron a burlarse del equipo – comenzó a narrar James ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que se tendía en la cama junto a él – al principio los ignoré, ya tendría tiempo de preparar una buena venganza, pero al resto del equipo parecía importarles mucho lo que dijeran esos imbéciles – continuo James mientras le arrebataba el bote de helado a Sirius – y comenzaron a jugar mal por discutir con esos imbéciles… ¿Por qué demonios comes helado con tenedor? – se interrumpió repentinamente James al meterse lo que él creía era una cuchara de helado a la boca y que esta se derramara sobre su camiseta dejando a la vista que Sirius usaba un tenedor para cómeselo, por lo menos eso explicaba las manchas en la camisa de su amigo.

Fue el primer cubierto que encontré – Se explicó Sirius con simpleza, mientras le quitaba el bote de helado de las manos a su mejor amigo y volvía a comérselo con tenedor llenándose toda la cara y la ropa.

Para colmo Kirke ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención y me derribó de la escoba al chocar conmigo y caí en el lodo– continuo quejándose James– pero debo reconocer que esa no fue su peor jugada, sino más tarde cuando accidentalmente golpeo con el bate la cabeza de Stewart en lugar de protegerla de una bludger que se le acercaba.

Bien, debes reconocer que no es el tipo más brillante del mundo – comentó Sirius.

Sí, pero normalmente hace un buen papel de golpeador, todo es culpa de esos malditos Slytherins, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ir a jodernos el entrenamiento – comentó James con amargura – los detesto a todos, en especial al marica de su capitán. – continúo el ojos avellana.

¿Te molesta que su capitán sea homosexual? – preguntó Sirius sin sonreír, ya que sabía que James no llamaba "marica" a su capitán por decir cualquier insulto, sino porque el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin Jared Nichols era abiertamente homosexual.

James sorprendido por la seriedad con que Sirius hizo la pregunta, pensó la respuesta un par de segundos y luego contestó:

No – contestó James sinceramente – le odio por ser un maldito imbécil con la inteligencia de un trol y Slytherin para colmo, pero le odio independientemente de su preferencia sexual – se explicó.

¿Entonces no te molesta que sea gay? – preguntó Sirius por confirmar James negó con la cabeza –

Siempre he dicho que cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida– contestó James distraídamente mientras ponía el bote de helado vacío en el suelo.

¿Y si uno de tus amigos fuera gay? – preguntó Sirius mirando a James a los ojos.

Diría lo mismo –

¿Uno de tus mejores amigos? – continúo interrogando Black.

Lo apoyaría, después de todo es su vida –

Cornamenta… ¿Y si yo fuese gay? – preguntó Sirius después de dudar un momento.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera añadir algo más a James le dio un ataque de risa, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Sirius le paralizó la risa a su amigo golpeándole al brazo.

Ya lo siento no debí haberme reído – se disculpó James, pero su disculpa perdía credibilidad por el hecho de que seguía aguantándose la risa – pero es que Canuto si tú fueras gay, entonces te llevarías el ¿Roscar? ¿Ascar? No recuerdo el nombre, pero es un premio muggle, por ser el mejor actor que he visto, digo haces una gran actuación, especialmente porque te has metido con dos tercios de las chicas de Hogwarts -

Yo no tengo la culpa de que todas me busquen, después de todo, quien no lo haría con mi físico mi personalidad soy el galán más codiciando de Hogwarts – contestó Sirius con arrogancia mientras a James le daba otro ataque de risa. Cuando James dejó de reír Sirius le miró a los ojos y preguntó – Cornamenta ya en serio ¿Qué harías si yo fuera homosexual? –

No me importaría, eres mi mejor amigo, te querría sin importar nada ni nadie – contestó James a pesar de que normalmente diría que esas palabras sonaban demasiado cursis, maldito Sirius, siempre se las arreglaba para sacar su lado cursi, era el único que lo lograba, de hecho.

Sirius solo sonrió y no contestó nada, pero se acomodó mejor en la cama de forma que las cabezas de él y de James estaban realmente juntas, ese gesto era demasiado natural entre ellos, solían acomodarse en la cama del otro desde primer curso, pero ese mismo gesto antes natural entre ellos ahora parecía cargado de un significado nuevo, pero no por eso incomodo.

Pásame el helado – pidió repentinamente Sirius.

Se terminó hace siglos – contestó James –

Que rápido te lo terminaste – se quejó el de ojos grises.

Querrás decir NOS lo terminamos, además estoy seguro de que hubiera durado más si no hubiéramos tirado el noventa por ciento del bote en nuestra ropa gracias a tu brillante idea de comerlo con tenedor – discutió James sin levantarse de la cama mientras se acercaban poco a poco uno al otro.

No encontré otro cubierto – justificó Sirius acercándose más –

No fue muy útil que digamos, mira tienes toda la comisura de la boca llena de chocolate – señalo James pero su boca estaba tan cerca de la de Sirius que no pudo evitar rozar con los labios el chocolate que estaba bajo los labios de su amigo.

Casi sin pensarlo lamió el chocolate, pero se arrepintió al segundo que lo hizo pensando que Sirius podría haberse enfadado con él.

Lo siento Sirius… no sé que me pasó – comenzó a balbucear James pero Sirius decidió vengarse chupando un poco del chocolate que Potter tenía en la comisura de la boca.

Inconscientemente James giró un poco la cabeza de forma que sus labios se encontraron, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojos color avellanas, ninguno de los dos hizo amago de separarse ¡estaba besando a Sirius! A su mejor amigo… a su "hermano"… esto no era normal ni racional sin embargo en este momento le tenía completamente sin cuidado lo que era "racional" después de todo cuando en la vida les había importado.

Instintivamente James pidió permiso con su lengua para que Sirius la dejara entrar a su boca, lo cual por supuesto hizo intensificando el beso mientras Sirius le metía la mano en la camisa tocando su cuerpo perfectamente formado gracias a todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch. James dejó la boca de Sirius y comenzó a besar la línea de chocolate que iba de su boca hacía su cuello causando que este gimiera roncamente estaba por deshacerse de la camiseta de Sirius cuando oyeron sonar la puerta del dormitorio y se separaron instintivamente.

Lupin entró al dormitorio cargando un montón de libros frente a sus ojos de forma que no logró ver nada hasta que los puso en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Recorrió el dormitorio con la mirada y se encontró con que Sirius y James estaban tirados en la cama del primero, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que no le pareció inusual.

Piensan pasar vagueando todo el domingo, con la cantidad de deberes que tenemos – les reclamó medio en serio –

Querido Lunático, el domingo fue inventado para vaguear – contestó Sirius divertido. Remus negó con la cabeza y mientras salía de la habitación.

Sabes creo Lunático tiene razón – comentó repentinamente James.

¿En qué deberíamos hacer nuestros deberes? – preguntó Sirius preocupado por la salud mental de Cornamenta –

No, en eso de que ama el chocolate, en definitiva es el mejor sabor del mundo – aclaró James con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se dirigía nuevamente al cuello de su amigo mientras compartían una mirada cómplice.

FIN

**Dejar Reviews ahorra agua… se consciente con el mundo el agua es un recurso limitado!**


End file.
